stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddison Young
Maddison "Maddy" Young is a ghost girl that previously haunted the abandoned building of Maxima Hope Elementary School. She joined and was a former member of the Mystery Club. She currently resides in the Universe family household after deciding to live with Vincent Universe. She is a member of the Universe Crew, albeit unofficially. Appearance Maddy's main color is pink and has a light blue outline. Maddy has crimson colored-eyes. Her eyes tend to shift from crimson to plasmic green when using the full extent of her ghostly powers. Maddy's anime design has her with short pink hair and retains her crimson colored eyes, albeit slightly lighter. Her eyes still turn plasmic green when using her full ghostly powers. Her usual attire is a sleeveless white dress with pink sandals and wears a blue-green ribbon on her right wrist. Personality History When she was still alive, Maddy used to be a student at Hope City Elementary School but was subject to being bullied by other kids for unknown reasons. She was best friends with Mia Aletia during their time as classmates prior to her unknown death. After her death, her spirit remained in the real world, although she doesn't know the reason why and does not remember how she died but knows that she can't leave the school for some reason. Since then, she has lived at the school as a ghost and scare some of the students for her own amusement. 'Chapter II' While the Mystery Club were investigating the Library Ghost, a curious Maddy looks on from one of the abandoned rooms in the old school ground. A day later when the group are attacked by the Ghost of Malice, Maddy saves them by lobbing some of the class chairs at the aggressive ghost, distracting it long enough for the Mystery Club to contain it in their Ghost Disc, successfully capturing it. But the group don't see Maddy as she had hidden from them after. She returns again two days later when she follows the group to their club room but still not appearing to them. Maddy eventually makes her presence known to the group the next day during the school blackout where she jumpscares them all in their darkened club room. She then introduces herself to them but has to first avoid an annoyed Adrian from capturing her in a Ghost Disc for scaring them. 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' Powers and Abilities 'Psychic Abilities' Maddy has a really powerful psychic energy which she can use to either move or compress anyone or anything at her will. She is able to lift up about a dozen people as shown when she had lifted Vincent and the others to get to the top of Hope City's abandoned clocktower with ease, but admitted at having a rather difficult time making sure she didn't accidentally let anybody go, revealing that, though she knows how to use them, she is not literally careful enough to properly use them. When it comes to compressing and/or moving objects, she was only able to do so with light objects such as crates and barrels, but over time, she has now been able to even lift heavier object such as iron balls and even a truck. 'Ectoplasmic Residue' Maddy is apparently capable of releasing spiritual residue which she and the others refer to as "ghost goo", which mostly disgusts her and the others despite her being the one releasing them. Although this only happens when Maddy becomes ill even though she is not really able to get sick at all, however, she can feel dizziness which leads to hear "releasing" them without notice. Gallery 'Chapter II' Maddy(SUCHIISE5Pic).png|Maddy, as she appears in Chapter II/Prologue - Season 5 'Chapter IV' 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others' LazyDrawing(7).png|Maddy, alongside most of the girls that are in love with Vincent Relationships --- ''Maddy's Relationships '' Gallery be Added... Trivia *Excluding Vincent, Maddy is the only character from Chapter II/Prologue to ever be a part of the main cast. *Though Maddy doesn't appear in the first chapter and does not make any actual physical appearances, she is mentioned by Vincent numerous times throughout. *Maddy is revealed to be arachnophobic during Chapter II/ - Part 5. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)